Little Miracles
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a miracle to make a miracle. Lucky for Sanae, making miracles is her specialty.

by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: The usual: characters are property of ZUN.

"So the power of Hakurei…it's a hereditary thing, right?" Sanae asked her wife, Reimu. She already knew this; though her family name was now "Hakurei" as well, she had none of the powers of the shrine. Not that she needed them, as she too was the head shrine maiden of a prominent temple even before her marriage. "How's that going to work out?"

"Well, Nae-chan, when a man and a woman engage in unprotected sexual relations, there's a chance that a baby will be formed," Reimu replied sarcastically.

"I know that. But I'm not a man, so…"

"So when it comes time for us to have a child…biologically, it won't actually be yours. I'll have to get someone to…you know…help us out. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"…You want a child, don't you?"

"I think I do. But…"

"I'm no fonder of the idea of having sex with some random guy just for the purpose of making a baby than you are. But if you want, I can start making the arrangements."

"No, no…don't worry about it. Just out of curiosity…logistics aside, how would you feel about becoming a mother?"

"…It's something I'm going to have to do."

"Yeah, but I mean, how ready are you?"

"Is anyone ready? I'm willing to do it if that's what you really want."

"…Don't worry about it."

* * *

 **A couple of months later**

"Hey, Alice," Marisa Kirisame asked, "is it just me, or is something different about Reimu-chan lately?"

"How so?"

"Well, she seems to have…started maturing again."

"Mari-chan, please tell me you haven't still been checking her out."

"It's not like that." Marisa went over to Reimu. "Reimu-chan? You wouldn't have, perchance, gone to market a few months ago, would you?"

"I go to the market quite frequently."

"Ah, no, I meant, you know…the 'white market'."

Reimu turned red. "You still remember that euphemism?"

"You did?"

"No! Nae-chan was talking about kids a couple of months ago, but she said it was fine if we waited. I'm yet unspoiled by men."

"Hmm…I may need to head to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Possibly with some books I borrowed from Patchy that need returning."

"You're actually considering returning books to Patchouli-san? What's come over you?"

"It just seems fair. After all, I think I need a book that _I_ lent _her_. A tome of old-world lore that Rinnosu-kun procured for me. Religious in nature, actually."

"Old-world religion? I might be able to save you some time. Nae-chan's pretty knowledgeable about that subject."

* * *

"So I thought I remembered a story in this old-world religious tome about their savior being born from a woman who was still a virgin. Does that sound like any religion you've heard of?"

"Yes, it does, and I wonder how a Christian Bible managed to make its way to Gensokyo. Christianity is still the dominant religion in much of the old world, though it's not actually the majority religion due to the sheer population of areas like China and India where Christians are a minority."

"Well, I'm no virgin, so even if I was pregnant, I fail to see the correlation."

"Oh, I don't know. A true virgin getting pregnant and one who had merely never had sex with a man…they both seem equally _miraculous_ , wouldn't you say?"

"Certainly," Alice agreed. "For Reimu-chan to be pregnant without having ever had sex with a man, it would indeed take a miracle." Both Kirisames were looking somewhat accusatorily at Sanae.

"…Nae-chan? When you asked me about having a baby a couple of months ago, was I already pregnant?"

"Of course not. Do you really think I would've created such a miracle without your consent?"

"I never _did_ consent."

"Let me rephrase that. If I thought you didn't want a baby—didn't wish that it were possible for the two of us to have a baby _together_ —do you really think I'd try to force my desires on you?"

"Of course not. So then…"

"If you are pregnant, it happened shortly _after_ that conversation. I considered trying to bear the child myself, but I was afraid that you might think it wasn't yours if I were to become pregnant. Why would it be, after all?"

" _If_ I am?"

"Miracles aren't exactly easy, you know. And this world lacks reliable pregnancy tests. But…yes, I tried to make a miracle in which I was somehow able to impregnate you."

"Damnit, Sanae-chan, we've been trying for almost a _year_ to accomplish something similar via magic, and you get it done using _faith_?" Marisa asked.

"That hasn't been confirmed yet. But, yeah, divine power can do great things—sometimes far greater than anything that arcane magic can accomplish. But have faith; you and Alice are two of the greatest magicians in Gensokyo. If anyone can come up with a way to make a magical lesbian baby, it's you two."

"Yeah, but it just won't be the same, since you two will have done it first."

"Marichu, stop being petty," Alice said. "Congratulations, you two—if this really worked, that is, since you're so insistent that it hasn't worked yet."

"Until she actually has a live baby, I'm not willing to call it a success just yet. And thank you, Alice-san."

* * *

CCX: Just another slice of life involving the main four and their ongoing developments in married life. And honestly, this seems like a given for anyone who ships Reimu and Sanae. Reimu _needs_ to have a baby at some point in her life because of her hereditary bloodline power, and Sanae can bring about miracles. Creating a "little miracle" using a very _big_ miracle is an obvious conclusion. Until next time, this is CCX, signing off.


End file.
